Breaking Hearts
by Scarlett Bloodwhite
Summary: Skulduggery has a girlfriend and Valkyrie is heart broken, after a incident in a bar Valkyrie falls for Solomon Wreath. Soon Skulduggery realizes that he made a mistake and tries to get Valkyrie back.Will he succeed? or will Valkyrie's heart stay with Solomon? Chinduggery and Wreathkyrie, rated T just because i'm me.
1. Chapter 1

**ok so this is my first fan fic and i super excited yay! i would like to thank Dramaus Sneider who helped me with this a little. I hope you all like this and if not i couldn't care less cause we all have are likes and dislikes its in are nature or whatever.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the books so just leave me alone to cry in the corner**

Valkyrie lay on her bed her eyes red and puffy from crying. Skulduggery had a girlfriend, she had hoped that Skul had feelings for her but he showed that he didn't by dating China. Her thoughts were interrupted by China entering her room,the room Skul had installed for her in his house.

"Hey Valkyrie, Skul and i are going to a movie wanna join us?" China asked

Valkyrie urged herself not to smack that pretty little face of hers. Instead she forced a smile on her face."No thanks i'd rather not"

China just shrugged her shoulders"Suit yourself"she smirked as she walked out of the room. A few minutes later Skulduggery walked into the room.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" He asked

"Yea i'm sure"

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes i am!" Valkyrie said getting annoyed

"Whats wrong Val"

"Nothing! just leave me alone and ignore me like you always do"

"I don't have to leave you alone this is my house you know!" Skulduggery argued

"Yea, but this my room!" Valkyrie argued back

"A room that i gave you that's in _my_ house!"

"So you gave it to me!"

"And i can easily take it back!"

"Fine take it back see if i care!" Valkyrie smirked as Skulduggery appeared to be speechless then he stormed out of the room. Valkyrie sighed as she got her suitcase from under her bed. When she was all packed up she stepped out of the house, her head held high. She hailed a taxi and headed off to her mansion.

* * *

Once she got to her mansion she unpacked her things and decided to go to a bar to get her mind off things. When she got to town she wore a black dress that was above her knees and showed some cleavage. When she entered the bar she noticed it was quite packed. As she made her way through the crowd she felt someone grab her arm. She turned to she who grabbed her, she faced a boy who had a toothless smile on his face.

"Hey cutie what do ya say we get out of here and have a little _fun?_ " The toothless boy asked

"No"

"Why we'll have _lots_ of fun" The boy was now gripping her arm. Valkyrie tried to loosen the grip but couldn't. She tried again but the boys fingernails only dug onto her skin, she cried out. Suddenly the boys gripped loosed and he stumbled back clutching his nose. Valkyrie turned to see who had punched him.

Solomon Wreath stood next to Valkyrie with cold eyes glaring at the boy."Sorry but my fist slipped on your face...may i ask you what were you doing with this young lady?"

"N-nothing sir i was simply introducing myself" The boy said stumbling over his words

"By not letting go when she refuses to go with you? how about you get out of her before my fist slips on your face again" Solomon said with a cold voice

The boy practically ran out the door bumping into people. Solomon turned to Valkyrie who was still in shock.

"Hello Valkyrie,how are you?

Valkyrie snapped out of her daze " Hey Solomon,i'm good and you"

"Good,i miss teaching you all o0f my other suck." This Valkyrie giggle slightly. Skulduggery made Valkyrie choose between elemental and necromancy before her surge came. Of course Valkyrie chose elemental, Valkyrie remembered the hurt expression on Solomon's face.

"So what brings you here?" Solomon asked

"Its long story" Valkyrie replied

"I've got time."

"Ok" Valkyrie told him about her day"And that was my day" She finished.

"Sounds like you've had quite a day"

"Yea, i guess"

"Would you like a drink? i could buy one for you if you like?" Solomon asked

"Sure, that sounds great actually" Valkyrie said

They made there way to the bar, once they had gotten their drinks they talked until it was closing time. After, Solomon drove Valkyrie home. Once they got home they walked up the drive way to the door. "Thank you, i had a nice time" Valkyrie said

"No problem, i had a nice time with you to" Solomon said gazing into her eyes, Valkyrie gazed back. They both leaned in and their lips met. Valkyrie wrapped her arms around his neck and Solomon's hands went to her waist. They broke apart and smiled at each other

"Good night Solomon" Valkyrie said as she stepped into the threshold.

"Good night Valkyrie" Solomon said than turned and left.

 **Man that last part to me was cheesy :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya ok so i know its almost been a month since i've updated but i have a good reason for it this is my excuse. So after i published this story i was getting ready to publish the next chapter and i realized i didn't know how to publish the second chapter sooo i had to get help and as in help i had to look it up... ya i know that's how sad i am. Oh and thanks for all the lovely reviews,follows and favorites.**

 **DISCLAIMER: i don't own the S.P series so again just leave me alone to cry in a corner**

Valkyrie woke up the next morning with a slight head ache. she then remembered the kiss she and Solomon shared last night and went downstairs and went to the living room to watch TV. Her phone rang she was about to ignore it till she saw the callers ID. Solomon Wreath she answered it.

"Good morning Solomon" Valkyrie said through the phone.

"Good morning Valkyrie i was wondering if you would like to go to breakfast with me?" Solomon asked through the phone.

"Sure i would love to" answered Valkyrie

""I'll pick you up in fifteen minutes"

"OK see you in fifteen minutes" she ran off and got ready. When Valkyrie was ready she heard the doorbell ring and descended the stairs to answer it and when she answered it, Solomon stood there with a warm smile on his face.

"Hello, are you ready to go?" Solomon asked

"Yup" Valkyrie answered. Solomon offered an arm and she took it, Solomon opened the door for her than went to his and they drove off.

When they got there they sat and waited for their table. Then a couple entered the restaurant Valkyrie turned her head to see who it was and froze in her seat. Skulduggery and China stood there holding hands, Skulduggery had a look of surprise on his face but it was quickly changed with a look of anger,the couple walked up to Valkyrie and Solomon.

"Hey there Val who's your friend?" China asked with a smirk on her face.

"This is Solomon wreath and he's not my friend" Valkyrie answered.

"Than what is he?" Skulduggery asked with a cold voice.

Valkyrie turned her head to Solomon who looked confused and put her hand on his. "He's my boyfriend" she blurted out.

Valkyrie saw the look of surprise on China's face then saw Skulduggery's face it was etched with confusion,anger and hurt. Valkyrie turned back to Solomon whose face was blank ,suddenly he kissed her cheek much to her surprise.

"Yup, were a couple now" Solomon said as he held Valkyrie's hand.

Finally a waiter came and escorted them to their table,Solomon politely got Valkyrie's seat for her then sat in his.

"Thank you for playing along i'm sorry if i embarrassed you" Valkyrie said with said with a slight smile.

"Valkyrie i-i wasn't playing along" Solomon stuttered over his words.

Valkyrie was surprised but a smile washed over her face." Are you serious? do you really love me?" she asked hope in her voice

" I do love you Valkyrie,very much"

Valkyrie leaped up and sat on his lap, put her arms around his neck and eagerly kissed him,Solomon responded as eagerly as she did. When they broke apart they gazed into each others eyes and smiled. Valkyrie slipped off Solomon's lap and went back to her own chair. They ordered and ate their breakfast talking and smiling at each other. Valkyrie glanced at where Skulduggery sat he seemed relaxed but then her gaze went downwards to his hands they were clenched in fists but she chose to ignore it and back to eating her food. When they were done Solomon paid for the food and then they decided to go for a walk in the park.

"Will you go to the sanctuary dance with me tonight?" Solomon asked as they strolled through the park holding hands.

"Of course i will, why is the sanctuary holding a dance?" Valkyrie said

"Maybe because the war is over and they want to celebrate?"

"Eh, i guess that's a good enough answer" Valkyrie said " i guess that means i'm going shopping for a dress today, yay" sarcasm in her voice

"Nonsense, i have dress that should fit you" Solomon said

" Really? why do you have a dress?" Valkyrie asked

" Its not exactly mine it used to be my sisters"

"You used to have a sister?"

"Yea"

"What happened to her?"

"She was killed in war…. Lord Vile killed her" Solomon said in a quiet voice.

"Oh" Valkyrie said just as quiet

"Well" Solomon sighed " enough about that, lets go see to that dress"

"Ok"

 **Have any of you guys fallen off a tree? i must say it quite hurts**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, look i managed to update! Thank you so much to Innocent Law for the fav and follow and to Adiba.s for the fav and to Guest for the review. I'm sorry that i take so long to update, sometimes i just lose my inspiration, and sorry again for the short chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER!:** **I don't own anything blah blah** **blah**

Valkyrie parked her oompa-loompa in her driveway then got out and headed for her mansion. She unlocked the door and stepped into her mansion, she went to her bedroom and put her covered up dress on the bed. Then decided to watch some TV for a while ,as she descended the stairs she heard something come from the living room and froze. She listened to the air, there was someone or something here.

She got ready to defend herself if the the intruder attacked as she opened the living room door, she let out a breath she was holding.

"Skulduggery what are you doing here? don't you have somewhere else to be?" Valkyrie sighed

"I wanted to talk"

"Why?"

"Because i want to know why you are dating Solomon"

"Because i love him"

"I don't like him"

"And i don't like China"

"You're just jealous because China's better than you and at least she wouldn't cheat on her boyfriend for a damn vampire!" Skulduggery snapped

Valkyrie felt like she had just been shot in the heart by a bullet."Get out" she said quietly

Skulduggery seemed to snap out of it and realized what he had said " Valkyrie please i-"

"I said get out!"

Skulduggery hesitated ,but walked out the door. A few seconds later she heard the front door slam shut, Valkyrie felt tears running down her cheeks and wiped them away. She looked at clock 4:23 'I should get ready' She thought, and went to her bedroom to get ready.


	4. Chapter 4

Ummmmmmmm...Hi? I'm really sorry if you thought this was a update but unfortunately it's not. I'm working on the 4th chapter and I promise to have it up soon. I've been VERY busy these last few months that i totally forgot about this until i got an notification. Again I am so sorry for abandoning you guys and I promise to have the next chapter up soon.

\- Scarlett Bloodwhite


End file.
